


Refracted Love

by phoenixir



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixir/pseuds/phoenixir
Summary: MikuHibi's love takes a...turn early. It's cute but creepy to outsiders.Hibiki gets obsessive with Miku when her stress overclocks and Miku welcomes Hibiki's obsession with her wholeheartedly.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Refracted Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought to myself, what if Hibiki was an obsessive deredere and Miku was a soft yandere.

1 year before entering Lydian the stress got to Hibiki and she broke down due to the stress of being bullied, her dad leaving the family, and everyone of her friends save Miku leaving her. Thankfully, Miku was there to catch her.

  


"Mikuuuu~~" Hibiki cried as she hugged Miku in the latter's room. "You won't abandon me too will you?"

  


Miku patted Hibiki's head, "I won't Hibiki. I'll always be by your side."

  


"MIKUUU!!!" Hibiki wailed and hugged Miku tighter. After her tears subsided Hibiki looked up at Miku.

'Ah, she's so cute, I love her,' Miku thought.

  


"But what if you go further away, or grow apart from me. I can't take my Sunshine leaving me behind!" Hibiki asked her voice ringing with distress.

  


"You don't have to worry about that Hibiki. I'll never leave you." Miku assured her wiping away Hibiki's tears with a handkerchief, 'How could I get away with tasting these?' Miku briefly wondered before turning her mind to the more important matter of reassuring Hibiki.

  


"But—!!" Hibiki exclaimed

  


"Then how's this, Hibiki?" Miku said holding up one finger, whenever you're stressed or just whenever, you can do whatever you want with me."

  


"Really?" Hibiki Wondered. "Even if I wanted to keep you locked in my room for weeks on end?"

  


"Mm-hmm" Miku agreed in exchange I'll do whatever I want with you, too." Miku said

  


"... that's fair." Hibiki agreed. "Is it really okay?"

  


"Mm-hmm~" Miku nodded. "We'll have to be careful so our families don't worry, but I'll do anything for you Hibiki."

  


"Miku!!" Hibiki cried and pushed Miku backwards with the force of her hug. "Thank you!!"

  


Miku let herself be pushed backwards and patted Hibiki's back. "You're welcome Hibiki."

  


* * *

  


After MikuHibi took their entrance exams for Lydian and we're waiting for their results. Miku got a call from Hibiki and started packing. When she finished she headed downstairs to where her parents were watching T.V. 

  


"Mom, Dad, I'm heading over to Hibiki's!" Miku called out.

Her mom took a look at Miku and spotted her luggage. "That bad, huh?"

  


"Yep," Miku said with a touch of concern," I'll be there for a while."

  


Her dad turned to face Miku as well. "Just be sure to call us, when you can. Every two days is fine."

  


"I will. Thank you Dad."

* * *

  


It had been 3 weeks since Miku had left Hibiki's room for anything other than going to the restroom and bathing with Hibiki. The results of their entrance exam were coming out tommorow but Miku had some more... pressing concerns. Hibiki was really cute and she was struggling to behold herself back. Hibiki came into the room with the dinner her mother had prepared. Once Hibiki set down their meal Miku brought up her issue. "Hibiki, I have a problem."

  


"Oh no! Are you uncomfortable?" Hibiki asked. " Should I take off the chain?" Hibiki fretted referring to the manacle around Miku's left ankle that was binding her to the bedpost of Hibiki's bed.

  


"I was the one who insisted on it, so it's fine. That's not it Hibiki." Miku waved away Hibiki's concern. "Although you'll have to switch it to my right leg tomorrow."

  


"Alright." Hibiki agreed. 

  


"So the problem is...I have this urge built-up." Miku said.

  


"Do you need to run?" Hibiki asked. "Can you wait...a little longer?"

  


"That's not it, Hibiki." Miku said taking Hibiki's hands. "I want to kiss you, Hibiki."

  


"Eh?" Hibiki was confused. "Kiss me?"

  


"Yes. Can I?" Miku asked.

  


"I... suppose? It's fine?" Hibiki agreed still puzzled as to why Miku wanted to kiss her.

  


"Yay!" Miku said pushing Hibiki onto her bed. "Ittadakimasu." Miku said before she gave Hibiki a rain of kisses.

  


"Miku?!" Hold on!" Hibiki lightly protested between the kisses.

  


'Hibiki Hibiki Hibiki Hibiki tastes good!' Miku was so engrossed in kissing Hibiki that she didn't hear Hibiki's protests and continued expressing her affection.

  


The next day Miku and Hibiki were notified of their acceptance into Lydian. Miku stayed over an extra week before she went home.

  


* * *

  


During their Spring break right after they were moving into the Lydian forms Miku got Hibiki hi-tech hairpins as a present. The hairpins had tiny microphones in them.

  


Hibiki was embarrassed, "I only made you this bow." She said as she handed over a familiar white bow.

  


"Is this?" Miku asked.

  


"I thought you would like it," Hibiki responded shyly.

  


"I love it Hibiki!" Miku said as she tackled Hibiki into a hug.

  


  


  


  


To be continued...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I had planned for this to only be a one shot but I figured it would work better as a 6 chapter thing.
> 
> Did I run out of time before I could flesh it out? Yes I did, what of it?
> 
> So the next chapter is going to be from Yumi's pov because an outsider perspective is needed.


End file.
